


disheveled

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: you're running late, but saeran's taking an abnormally long time to get ready.





	disheveled

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm supposed to be working on other things, but this idea kinda begged to be written. it's short so it worked out anyway! tbh, if i could draw, i'd draw this as a comic, but alas, i can't draw so my only choice is to write it as a fic! there aren't any spoilers for ray's route, but it's my first time really writing saeran after playing the route, so i hope he comes across okay. OTL
> 
> didn't really beta it, but i hope you enjoy!

“Saeran, we have to go! We’re gonna be late!” you call out to your boyfriend. Ever since you moved in together, you’ve noticed that Saeran seems to always take a long time to get ready to go places. You’ve never really asked why since it’s never really bothered you, but today you can’t help but be curious due to the circumstances.

You make your way to the bathroom to see what in the world is taking him so long. He left the door open, so you peek in to see what’s occupying him. Saeran doesn’t seem to notice though. Instead his attention is glued to his reflection in the mirror as he furiously tries to tame a particularly stubborn cowlick. You can’t help but giggle as you watch him forcefully comb it down only for it to stick right back up. The sound catches his attention and he whirls around, looking a tad pink with embarrassment.

“Sorry…” you smile apologetically. “You just looked really cute right now.”

He turns a bit pinker at the sound of your words and he opens his mouth to say something in response but nothing comes out. It seems he’s still not used to compliments. “I… a-are we running late?”

You nod a little.

“I must have lost track of time…” he grumbles, turning back toward the mirror to glare at his defiant hair in the mirror. “I guess I have no other choice…”

He reaches for a jar of hair pomade on the bathroom counter, seeking to subdue his wily hair using a more forceful method. To be honest, you’ve never really liked the feel of that stuff in his hair- it makes it feel less soft and fluffy to the touch. Before he can twist open the jar, you move closer to him and grab his hands to stop him.

“Wait.”

Saeran looks at you in confusion, “Aren’t we in a hurry?”

“Yes, but…” you pause for a second before flat out saying. “You… don’t have to use that.”

He frowns, and turns his head back toward the mirror, glaring at the treacherous cowlick. “But…”

You follow his gaze. It is true that he looks a bit odd with just that one section sticking up. But you would prefer him not use the pomade to fix it… There has to be some way… A lightbulb in your head goes off. “Hey, Saeran?”

“Mmm?”

“Can to bend down toward me a little bit?”

Saeran looks confused but does as you ask anyway. You take the pomade from him and set it down on the counter before reaching up with both hands and tousle his hair a bit. You end up undoing all hard work he probably put into taming his hair. Now that his hair is back to it’s naturally disheveled state you can’t even tell that he had a cowlick. “There we go!”

Saeran looks to see what you’ve done to his hair and frowns a bit, “This is…”

It is a bit untidy, but it doesn’t look like an absolute disaster. You give Saeran a reassuring smile, “It looks good.”

That seems to put him at ease a bit, “You… think so?”

You nod, “Yes! I actually really like it like this. It’d be nice if you wore it like this more.”

Saeran turns pink again and suddenly dips down to give you a quick peck on the lips. Now it’s your turn to blush as he pulls away. Looking pleased with himself, Saeran takes your hand and pulls you from the bathroom, “I’ll do that, then… Now let’s go, we don’t want to be too late, right?”


End file.
